Possession
by Shingo-sama
Summary: Kai/Shin - What would you do if your entire world suddenly wasn't yours anymore? What if you had to watch as another entity completely took over and started destroying everything you knew and loved? What if it twisted your morals and slaughtered everything in a bright crimson?
1. Prologue

_**Possession **_

**Prologue**

* * *

Sammael searched though the books that listed all the souls that his division of hell has been taking lately, and been finding an increasing amount of souls coming from one area; Beika, Japan. He grinned as he turned on the cloudy screen that showed the mortal realm to all demons. On the screen showed a young man, maybe a teenager, talking to several other men in uniforms. The young man intrigued him, it wasn't often that a mortal now days did; after all most mortals these days were all sinners in one way or another, only after what best suits their lives. There was an odd air about the boy that he craved to explore, maybe even twist to suit his dark needs, but what was a good way to go about it?

So he began watching the boy's every move, from morning to night, after all he had no need to sleep. He watched as each day, the boy face yet another murder case, yet another tragic happening, or even better some pathetic thief after some other mortal's possessions. His favorite moments of watching was the murders, watching as the boy solved them without fail, and watching the boy hold on the belief that the world would be a better place with yet another murder behind bars.

It was a couple days before he found his way to the boy.

Kaitou Kid.

He just hoped that he wouldn't be stepping on Lucifer's toes by taking the boy over. So he began watching the other boy, waiting for his chance to strike.

* * *

Okay, This is actually something I was writing before my little hiatus, so it's almost done, and I don't really wanna post it in KKM. I'm gonna cut it into little pieces. Almost like a Punnie Story! I was just feeling dark today, I guess!

-Shi-chan

PS: I, in no way or shape or form, own Detective Conan/Magical Kaito. (But I think we all know that)


	2. Part One

**Close your eyes,**

**Cover your ears, **

**And don't open your mouth,**

* * *

_Part One _

* * *

Kaito wasn't sure when the missing time had started, but at first it wasn't noticeable. Like, going to the kitchen and then ending in the KID room, but it got worse. He once woke up and found himself somewhere in the middle of Beika, with absolutely no idea what time it was or how he'd gotten there. It would happen almost as if it was a ritual routine, every night at three in the morning, he'd find himself in another part of Beika. At first, he was sure that Akako was messing with him again, but he wasn't brave enough to go and ask her. Especially after she told him that a demon had a special interest in him and one of his detectives.

At least that's what he thought her riddle meant.

Tonight he awoke in the KID room, instead of in Beika, he was staring at himself in the mirror, his eyes slowly widening as he took in the state of his appearance. He was completely covered in dirt and blood, as if he went out and massacred nameless amount of people or something. The blood, at least he was sure it was blood, was dried brown into his clothing, so he has been covered for a while…at least long enough for it to dry. His mouth felt like glue as he opened it to take in a big breathe and let it out slowly.

He could almost hear laughter in the back of his head as he panicked, something that he tried not to do. He slowly started taking off the bloodstained clothing, he had to get out of them, it felt wrong and gross; He threw them in a pile as he made his way to the bathroom and started taking a shower, almost as if he was in autopilot. After he got out of the shower and changed, he wrote down everything he could remember of the day. Which to his surprise, wasn't much, he couldn't' even remember going to school.

What had he done?

Why was he covered in blood?

What happened?

It wasn't until the next morning that he figured, or at least he hoped, what he'd done. His mother was at the door talking to one of the nosier neighbors of their little neighborhood. "Can't believe what happened to Taki-san's dog and Koi pool, Kuroba-chan." the old lady said, probably for the second or third time as his mother nodded her head, agreeing with the old lady.

"Okaa-san, what happened?" Kaito asked as the old lady left to go tell the rest of the neighborhood.

"Ah, Kai-chan are you feeling better?" His mother countered, confusing Kaito.

"Whatcha mean?"

"You came home yesterday from school saying that you didn't feel good. Honestly Kai-chan, you looked like something the cat ate and spat out." His mother said, as she moved towards the kitchen with Kaito following her. So that's what happened after second period? He did a mental tally, and sat at the table, he didn't' have to go to school quite yet. After all, Aoko wasn't there to pull him out of bed yet, then again if he left home sick, maybe she wouldn't show at all.

"I'm fine, but what happened at Taki-san's house?" Kaito asked.

Chikage looked uncomfortable, before sighing, it might as well be her to tell her son, it wasn't like half the school wasn't going to know before school let out. "Taki-san's dog was nailed to her door, gutted, with everything covering the porch…and the Koi's" Kaito shuddered at the thought of the evil fish, "were tied up to her porch railings completely gutted."

A picture of a gutted dog and evil finny things entered his mind. Had he done that? He felt relieved that he hadn't killed someone, but still felt a sense of disturbed guilt. Why would he do something like that? What was going on?

Even worse, what would happen next?

* * *

Disclaimer: Still Don't own it;


	3. Part Two

**If you open your eyes,**

**Your inviting the mirrors **

**To find you, **

**Where they distort your sight, **

**Feeding off your fears.**

* * *

_**Part Two**_

* * *

Kaito walked down the rocky trail that lead to Akako's house, as much as he feared the witch, he feared what was happening to him even more. He had skipped school to come here and talk to her, he made it up to the porch, where her butler was waiting for him, as he felt a tug, almost trying to push him away from that place. He nodded to the butler that allowed him inside of the Victorian like mansion, the tugging feeling got worse as he got further into the mansion.

The butler walked him to a sitting room, the uncomfortable pushing feeling started getting stronger, it was as if it was trying to crush the breath out of him. He shifted in his seat, trying to get the uncomfortable pressure to go away. Maybe she had done this to him? He looked to the crimson walls that were lined with black writing that he didn't recognize, let alone understand. There was a sudden urge, like that he had to leave now, or something really bad was going to happen, he could feel his heart beat starting to pick up. He was starting to feel slightly light headed as if something was cutting off the flow of oxygen to his brain. He had to leave, now, he couldn't stay any longer, he shouldn't have came.

He made to stand up as the witch entered the room, he felt as his body twisted and curled, like someone bending a straw at slightly wrong angles, at the sight of the witch, who started to smirk. It almost felt like something was attempting to break him into two. "I warned you, Kuroba-kun that there was a demon after you. I wasn't really sure about which one though." She remarked airily, as his body conformed in another twisted position as his back stretching so that his head almost touched the back of his knees, his arms hanging uselessly above his head, at her very presence. "Unfortunately for you, I'm a witch bound by Lucifer, and can't really help you with this problem, even if the price would be your soul."

His body was almost completely folded back as he felt a toothy grin cross his face, he could almost feel his neck twisting in a way that it shouldn't be able to twist. It almost felt like this wasn't happening to him. "Why Hello there, Akako-sama." Something growled out of him, it was rough and twisted, almost like two people talking at the same time, but someone twisting the voices with an audio recorder. "I was attempting to keep out of your way, but this boy doesn't seem to be very cooperative."

Then he didn't even see anything as his body was twisting into something that was even impossible for him.

* * *

Disclaimer continued: Yeah...Nope.


	4. Part Three

**If you uncover your ears,**

**Your letting the voices get to you,**

**The ones that whispers all your fears,**

**And tells you to take all your desires.**

* * *

_**Part Three**_

* * *

Kudou Shinichi was on his way home from school talking with Ran, as he felt that familiar sensation of being watched. The feeling had been following him for the last several days or so, making him jumpy and nervous. He glanced behind him, but saw no one, Ran rolled her eyes at him, used to his paranoid ways by now.

"Shinichi there's nothing there." Ran sighed, completely annoyed by the detective.

Shinichi gave her a weak smile as they continued on, talking about school and whatnot before parting right before Shinichi's house.

It wasn't his fault that the year spent under the fear of the black organization had left it's mark still deep in him. His paranoia was justified in it's own way as he once again slightly glanced behind him, not enough to notify anyone who could be following him, but enough for him to see.

He, of course, didn't see anything following him, even though he was expecting someone to be behind him, watching him. Shaking his head at his own weirdness, he looked towards the ground and almost laughed to himself as he reached the gate to the Kudou Mansion, before glancing up to see one of the most gruesome murder scene in his career of being a high school detective.

He stood frozen at the almost sacrificial offering that laid chained to his gate. He automatically reached for his phone, calling the police to his house as he stared up as the man chained to his gate. He glanced over the more noticeable wounds, the slash to the neck, his intestines handing down splattered against the ground, the glimmer of ribs through shredded skin. He noticed that the skin wasn't exactly shredded as much as carved into what looked like Latin words.

Who had done this?

* * *

Disclaimer: no, still not owning anything other then my PS3


	5. Part Four

**If you open your mouth,**

**You are inviting him in,**

**For him to take control of you,**

**To the point of insanity. **

* * *

_**Part Four**_

* * *

Kaito awoke, once again in his KID uniform, covered in drying blood, laying in the middle of the KID room. He groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, he felt sore as if he had been on a heist and Shinichi had been kicking his ass with soccer balls. He raised as hand to his face, rubbing his forehead, trying to remember what he had been doing. The last thing he remembered was going to Akako's house for help, had he made it there?

He moved to get up, catching his refection in the mirror that was next to the costume closet. He stared at himself in shock as he backed into the desk that held all of his heist plans. It wasn't like last night, where there was just splatters of blood on him, it was almost as if he tried to swim in it. Blood even covered his mouth, as if he tried to eat something. He didn't even want to think of what he could have possibly done, let alone what he'd been eating. He felt his stomach turn at the thought and ran for the closes trash can as he threw up what little was, or not so little was, in his stomach.

He couldn't bring himself to look into the waste basket as he leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. He felt confused and disgusted with himself, he could barely wrap his mind around from what he could remember to what he couldn't remember doing. He couldn't stand the missing hours in his mind, it was almost as if something was taking over his body, and that _something _wasn't up to any good. He felt as if his already twisted world was conforming into something he couldn't even imagine. He stood up, shakily stripping off yet another set of ruin KID clothes, before making his way to the bathroom. He paused in front of the mirror, looking at his refection, it didn't look right. His face was grinning at him, as if he'd had the best laugh of his life, and he was sure he wasn't grinning. He reached up a hand to touch his face and could feel that he wasn't grinning.

"What's wrong Kaito-kun?" A twisted two-tone voice called out to him. He felt like spiders were crawling up his back as he looked around for the voice, only to meet back at the reflection at was still grinning at him. "Can't the great Kaitou Kid handle a few hours missing here and there?"

All he could do was watch his reflection as it talked to him, his head felt like it was spinning around in giant circles as it got lost looking for reality. "What's wrong?" The two-toned voice mocked, before he felt something push him up against the wall. He could feel his panic rising as the invisible force dragged him against the bathroom wall, before throwing him into the tub.

He held back the scream of pain as he landed roughly in the tub and flinched as the invisible force turned on the shower head, that was shooting out steaming hot water. "What do you want?" His voice trembled as he started shaking, this was more then he could handle. He felt a hot puff of breathe by his neck, before screaming out in pain as something that he couldn't see bit into his collarbone. He could feel blood weld up and drip down his body along with the scorching water that continued to rain down on him.

"Kaito!? Kaito? What's wrong?" He could hear his mother on the other side of the locked door. His trembling got worse as his mother continued calling for him. He curled up into a ball in the tub, closing his eyes, trying to block out the laughter that was surrounding him. What did it want from him? He rocked himself back and forth, humming to himself to block out all of the noise as his mother tried to break down the door, still crying for him. And the thing continued to laugh at him.

* * *

Disclaimer: I no own this! Mah ha! I'm pretty sure all the Ran/Shin fans of the world would actually hate me if I did!


	6. Part Five

**And if he takes full control, **

**You will lose everything,**

**Friendship,**

**Love, **

**Family,**

**He will eat them all.**

* * *

_**Part Five**_

* * *

Shinichi was frustrated with the lack of evidence and lack of suspect as well. He was used to having two to three people lined up for him to pick from, this time it was different. The victim was left hanging from his gate as some kind of present or warning for him. One that he couldn't really understand and was happy to never understand the meaning of a body hanging from his front gate. He shivered as the corner finally arrived to collect the body. As the body came down, Shinichi noticed a giant whole in the victims back, right where the heart would be, and found that he could see the victims ribs through the hole. His heart was missing.

Shinichi moved closer to the body, to make sure that what he saw was true, it was then that he felt a dark twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach. Whatever had gotten to this man wasn't human. That thought made him back slightly away from the body. It was as if that evil feeling, aura, had been hiding in the hole in the victims back, waiting for him to get close enough so it could wrap itself around him. He swallowed hard as he watched the body being taken away, barely aware of Megure-keibu frowning at him. "Shinichi-kun, why don't you get a hotel or sleep at a friends house tonight?"

Shinichi looked at the old detective, giving him a warily smile. "I thought about it, but I'm sure I'll be fine tonight…" After all, he didn't want to endanger anyone else. He waited for the keibu to leave before entering his home through the back way. There on the back door was a black rose hanging from a red thread, with a small note.

_**I'm Coming For You, Kudou Shinichi. **_

He felt a chill run down his spine as he quickly entered his home, leaving the rose attached to the door, he'd tell Megure tomorrow about it. He just needed to shake off that dark feeling that kept trying to snatch a hold of him. He made his way upstairs to the library, placing his school bag on the armchair as he made his way to the desk and sitting down in the chair. _Why did murder always have to happen around him like some kind of curse? _He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he flipped open his computer to look up the words he saw on the body. Everyone made jokes about it, but it really made him wonder at times about his non- existent luck. He closed his eyes as the screen loaded and thought back onto the note that was still on his backdoor downstairs. The handwriting had looked familiar, and how had who ever had done this know where he'd enter the house? He could have just as easily gone to a motel or entered the front after everything was cleaned up.

Whoever this was knew him, or at least have been watching him for quite a while, and was expecting him to find that note and body. He ran a hand through his dark hair and started typing in the words that he saw into the search engine. He frowned at what he got on the search site, all satanic meanings and rituals were listed down the page. He wondered if Kuroba was still in contact with that weird witch that he talked about every once in a while. Once again, he didn't really believe Kaito with the whole witch thing, the girl was probably some modern day wiccan that wanted Kaito's attention, but failed at it because of Kaito's weird prospective of things. Although he did mention once that she trapped him in some kind of magic circle in an attempt to get him to be her man slave or something like that, he sighed and grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket.

_Hey, do you still talk to that witch person? I have literally a weird case on my doorstep so to speak. _He sent the text, then got up to head downstairs to make himself something to eat.

* * *

Yeah, Mass posting...It's fun! I haven't done it in forever! I wanna do it some more! Maybe I should get started on abuse and comfort again today, I've actually been feeling kinda guilty about not working on it...


	7. Part Six

_**Before you know it,**_

_**You are the monster,**_

_**Hiding in the Dark, **_

_**Watching.**_

* * *

_**Part Six**_

* * *

Chikage had no clue as to what was wrong with her son, for when she finally got the bathroom door opened he was gone, there wasn't even a trace of a mess from all the noises. It was as if nothing had happened in the first place, but she knew something had happened. It must be something horrible because her baby never cries, even when breaking a bone or getting shot. She called everyone that Kaito could or would have gone to if in trouble and none of them have heard from him.

She walked into his room, looking for some kind of clue, and found the room completely trashed, also as if some murder had come through the room and attacked someone in her home. She fell to her knees as she looked at the bloody claw marks that covered the walls, magical items (that Kaito would never destroyed) was in pieces, the sheets were covered in brown stains and torn to shreds, the bed was torn apart and spread through out the room. The thing that stood out the most was Kaito's spotless school uniform hanging on a hanger that was strung up in the middle of the completely destroyed room from a frayed black rope.

"Kaito..." Her eyes started to burn as she sat there in front of the room unable to move or look away. "What's going on?"

* * *

Shinichi was startled awake from the buzzing of his cellphone against his cheek as he laid on the couch in his library. He looked at the name on the phone with his brows frowning as he flipped it open. It was 3 in the morning after all. "Kaito, what's wrong?" He sat up from the couch and got up from it, turing out the lights in the library, might as well go to his room.

"Shin-chan~! Can I come in?" Kaito's happy-go-lucky voice sounded almost obnoxious to Shinichi's sleep idled mind.

"What? Since when do you ask?" Shinichi yawned as he looked out the window and saw Kaito standing in the middle of his front sidewalk, looking up at him and waving.

"Um, Since there are yellow caution tape all over the front gate." Shinichi moved away from the library window and moved to go downstairs.

"I doubt that's what stopped you, you got past the front gate after all." Shinichi sighed as he got to the front door and made to unlock it. He hung up the phone before Kaito could respond and opened the front door. "Come on in, idiot." Shinichi turned away from the opened door, missing as Kaito walked into the light, reviling the wide smirk on his face as he followed the detective.


	8. Part Seven

**Here comes the darkness, **

**Watch as it curls around you,**

**Watch as it covers your world.**

* * *

**_Part Seven_**

* * *

"You're actually really quiet tonight, Kaito." Shinichi frowned as he turned to the other teen as they made their way into the kitchen. Kaito showing up destroyed any hope of sleep in his own bed that he was planing after initially waking up to the phone call. "What's wrong?" Kaito looked weird to him, standing completely still, no usually spunky twitching as he planned something. Kuroba Kaito was always moving, always planning, something must be terribly wrong. He watched the other lick his lips before looking up at him, Shinichi felt his stomach drop at the crazed look in Kaito's eyes, the eyes themselves was a strange red color, the indigo-purple that Kaito's eyes usually were, almost glowed from the red color surrounding them.

The temperature in the room seemed to increase as Kaito's smile widen, then a two-tone voice purred out to him. "Kudou Shinichi, I've been wanting to meet you."

"What are you talking about, Kaito?" Shinichi backed off as an almost violent look crossed Kaito's face.

Kaito twisted his neck, making a weird cracking noise before cracking it back to look at Shinichi, "You're so smart, unfortunately for me you are such an non-believer of the supernatural. Luckily for me, this one here has been exposed to the supernatural enough to believe. I've been waiting for the right time to come to you. Did you like my present?"

Shinichi slowly slide towards the knife drawer in his kitchen keeping a constant watch on the being in front of him. Had Kaito cracked or something? The Kaito he knew would never kill anyone, let alone have done such torturous acts that were done on the victim's body. "You're saying that you are not Kaito? That you killed that person this morning for me? You left me that note?" His hand touched the drawer handle, slowly tugging it opened.

"Why yes, I'm not Kuroba Kaito. To much cheeriness for me. I wanted to let you know I was coming." Kaito tilted his head, making another cracking sound as he moved towards Shinichi. The looks of disgust that passed Shinichi's face every time he talked amused him greatly, that's not quite what he wanted, "I wouldn't attempt anything, Kudou Shinichi. This body does still belong to Kuroba Kaito and he can feel everything that happens. He's not doing so well right now either, been putting up quite the fight, I have to say."

Shinichi clenched his teeth and made to get a knife out despite the warning that was given. "Honestly, Mortals." The two-tone voice laughed, then some kind of force sent Shinichi flying towards the other side of the room. "Here, I thought you were interesting, still you go after the knife. That's almost classic horror movie move you know." He watched for a couple seconds as Shinichi struggled to against the force, gasping for breathe. "Now do you believe me?"

Shinichi nodded slowly as the pressure eased up, allowing him to breath more freely. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his vines as the hot/cold feel of the room made him break out in a cold sweat and shivering fear. This wasn't anything he's dealt with before, and it wasn't anything he's ever believed in. "Then what...are you..? Why?" Shinichi glared out at the possible thing that held his friend's body as a puppet.

"I'm Sammael, I'm one of the greater demons from where I'm from." It said in a mock version of Kaito's cheerfulness, smiling at Shinichi. "You have interested me and caught my attention with your unusual belief in humankind. Not even this one believes quite like you do. Close, but not your level of belief. It actually almost makes me sick sometimes watching you solve your little murder mysteries, always being right, then justifying it in your mind. Telling yourself that one day, no one will kill each other. That the world is a better place with one less murder."

It laughed again as it moved closer to Shinichi, who at each step the demon made towards him, slid against the wall towards the kitchen doorway. "Shinichi, Shinichi, Where do you think you're going? Aren't you interested in my kind? Don't I intrigue you enough?" It laughed again as it sent Shinichi flying out of the kitchen and towards the foyer stairs.

"Stop throwing me around!" Shinichi growled as he attempted to get up only to be thrown up the stairs, making the demon laugh at his cry of pain as he cracked his head against the wall.

"Maybe if I feel like it~!" It laughed as it walked up the stairs slowly, finally giving Shinichi a chance to get up on his own. "But I have more interests here, and maybe a deal."

"A deal?" Shinichi glared down the creature in front of him as it reached out to touch his bruised cheek.

"Yeah, I don't have any interest in this one. You, on the other hand, I have plenty of interest in. I want you, when it's time to go, to come to me. I'll leave this one as if nothing has ever happened. Make it all disappear, dead person and all. Kuroba Kaito won't remember a thing, the suffering his mother's going through will only be a horrible nightmare." It moved close to his ear, whispering in the horrible two-tones, " Do you understand, Shinichi-kun? You'd come to me in hell, for all of eternity. Watching over the worse you mortals give to my kind and me."

"You'd let Kaito go and fix everything?" Shinichi whispered.

"And all you have to do is say 'yes', to me." It grinned as Shinichi looked into the creature's eyes.


	9. Part Eight

_**Deep, Down Now**_

_**You sink ever further, **_

_**from the light,**_

_**From the truth, **_

_**From the One you love the most...**_

* * *

_**Part Eight  
**_

* * *

"KAITO!"

Kaito ducked just in time to avoid a violent swing of a utility mop that was probably "Borrowed" from the janitor everyone (meaning just Kaito) called Fred. Why Kaito named him Fred? He's not even sure why he named the guy Fred, he just felt like calling the poor man Fred, and telling him to lock up the storage closet better to keep all the mops away from certain violent adolescence teenage girls. Then again, maybe it's the new name that has caused the sudden increase of unlocked storage closets in the school. Fred probably didn't get his humor like 99 percent of his classmates didn't get Kaito. The only one who ever understood him was Aoko, and even then that was iffy.

"OI! What'd I do now?" Kaito cried as he continued to duck from the mop; jumping from desk to desk before finally scaling the walls into a corner. He seriously couldn't remember what he was getting 'punished' for now. He hasn't flipped her skirt since he started getting serious with Shinichi, he didn't have a change to get at the British git yet, and he was pretty sure he didn't set up any kinds of traps or mischievous pranks recently.

"You know what you did! Get down here and take your punishment like a man!" Aoko yelled turning a cute color of red that Kaito remembered seeing in Nakamori -keibu's face just the other night during the heist when he managed to glue most of the task force to the walls in neon pink glitter. "OH! Don't make me get Kush-kush out!" Kaito turned pale and dropped from the ceiling; Kush-Kush was Aoko's stuffed Finny-thing that the young girl started carrying around with her when they turned 10. He knew it was ridiculous to be scared of the little stuffed thing, but he couldn't help the cold shivers and the hard beating of his heart as she pulled the horrible thing from her school bag.

"PLEASE NOT KUSH-KUSH! Anything but that horrible monstrosity!" Kaito pleaded right before getting nailed in the head with the mop. Kaito made a low whining noise as Aoko started to scold him about leaving weird things in her shoe locker. What did he leave in her locker? He rubbed his head as he looked at the letter that she was holding in her hand. He manged to catch a few of the words that were in big bold red letters. _**WAKE UP! HE NEEDS YOU! **_Why would Aoko think that he put that in her shoe locker?

"Idiot! I wouldn't put that in your locker!" He yelled back at her, "I'm not that weird! Maybe someone put the letter in the wrong box!"

Aoko gave him a weird look, "Who else would leave a letter telling me my..." She turned almost purple as her anger rose again at the thought that Kaito would do such a thing. "I can't believe you sometimes!" With that the chase began again, this time with an even more confused Kaito.

* * *

Kaito finally managed to escape the crazed teenage girl once the final bell rang; setting all of them free for the day. He frowned as he remembered back at the letter that got him in trouble in the first place with his best friend. He was pretty sure that they were seeing different messages on the note. He wondered what it could have meant as he continued towards his house, just as he was about to walk up the sidewalk leading into his house, a white bird fell to the ground in front of his feet. The bird's white feathers were tainted black and red, and it's neck was twisted in an impossible angle.

As suddenly as the first white bird fell, soon dozens were falling all around him, he ran to his front door, eyes wide as he threw himself into his house, locking the door behind him. "What's going on?" He whispered to himself before setting his bag down next to the shoe shelves, where a mirror hung above. He looked up into the mirror to look at himself only to see dark red words appearing on the mirror.

_**You Have To Fight this! He's gonna die if you don't! WAKE UP! **_

Kaito backed into the wall away from the mirror, he stared at the words for a moment, thinking. "What do you mean? I am awake." He figured if Akako could talk to mirrors, so could he apparently, or at least they wanted to talk to him. No other words appeared on the mirror, maybe Akako was just trying to mess with him. He took a deep breathe, balancing himself back into his own crazy groove. He was used to the red witch messing with him by now, he wouldn't let her get to him like this. _It was a stupid witch prank, that's all._ He nodded to himself and made his way up to his room. As he made it to the hallway leading to his room, he could see Shinichi in the tall mirror that decorated the end of the hallway. The detective looked terrified at what ever was making the image move closer to where the teenager was crouched down on the floor. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he watched his Shinichi struggle to get up.

"_What do you say, Shinichi-kun? I'm only gonna ask one more time. Will you come to hell with me to save this boy?" _The voice was horrible and chilling. Almost scratchy and twisted, like one of those voice modifiers that he hated so much. Bold red words appeared above the image of Shinichi.

_**Are you going to let him sell his soul for you? FIGHT IT! You are better then this, Kuroba! **_

Was the image in the mirror really happening? Then what was he doing? He turned to see the stairs disappearing from where they once were. _Where am I? _He thought as he watched the darkness slowly creep up on him, making him back away towards the mirror that was still playing out the images. For once in his life, he was scared of something other then fish, truly terrified at what could possibly happen if the darkness managed to swallow him up. He looked back at the words on the mirror as his back pressed up against it. How was he apposed to fight this? He didn't even really know what he was fighting against!

He gave a wide 'KID' smirk as a crazy idea hit him, he grabbed a flash bomb from one of his pockets and a pair of sunglasses. "I guess the best way to fight the dark is with light! Right?" He laughed as he threw down the bomb, lighting up the hallway, causing the darkness to recede away from him. Just as he started to truly laugh, the mirror gave out behind him, dragging him into it's depths.

Whatever he was 'fighting' against, he wasn't going to let it win! Not if his Shin-chan was in danger from it!

* * *

AyaH- HIIIII! I give you more! And it didn't take me that long either! That's a good sign! XD So who do you think is gonna win this? Kaito, Shinichi, or the evil demon? This is actually getting really fun to write! See you at the next chapter!

PS: the chapters are also starting to get longer as well. Here I tried to write really short chapters for each part. xD Oh well, the bigger the better right?

Shi-chan


End file.
